


Nothing Else Matters

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Mystery, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: It’s been way too long since I’ve seen him, but I never imagined the scene that was unfolding in front of me. .





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> _**This started out as something completely different, and turned into this angsty thing. I blame Metallica.** _

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart_

It felt like it took longer to find him then it actually did. If his brother just told me right off the bat, I would have never gone after him. Saved myself the heartbreak. But here I stand, looking in their window, like some voyeur, watching as they live the regular apple-pie life. 

_Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

I guess I have myself to blame for this. I had been so distant the last few months, focusing on the hunting more so then what was in front of me. Of course he would run off with someone new. Someone who could treat him better, give him what he truly needs.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way_

He had been the first one to get me to open up about what really happened to my parents, about the demon tearing them apart while I watched. About how I blame myself for everything that has happened since. Why I didn’t want to get attached to him, even though we both couldn’t deny the attraction.

_All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

So many times I did want to tell him I loved him, that he meant so much more to me, but the timing never felt right. There was always something looming over our heads, something always more pressing then a silly declaration of love. Looking back, part of me is angry that I never said anything, it would have spared me the pain of watching him with someone else.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new_

 I see now why no one wanted to tell me where he ran off to, they were only trying to help. His brother and Cas avoiding the subject every time his name came up, turning it around to something relevant to a new case they caught wind of. But I could see it, in each of their eyes; the pity, the concern. To them, not telling me was to protect me.

As much as I want to hate them, I can’t bring myself to. Maybe one day I will, but what good would it be? They weren’t the ones that made me fall in love, they weren’t the ones that broke my heart by disappearing. And they certainly have no role in him choosing another woman.

_Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Why am I even standing here? I’ve seen all I needed, but I can’t find it in me to move. I need to torture myself while they dance around their living room. Her tiny frame gracefully twirling around his large one. He always claimed he wasn’t much of a dancer, but he was a natural at it, just like everything else he did.

_Never cared for what they do_  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

I don’t remember when the tears started falling, they’ve probably been falling since I pulled out of the bunker two days ago. When I rushed out with the excuse of a salt and burn the next state over. At first it was of relief that he was actually alive, though that quickly changed when I pulled up and saw her get out of her car and walk into the house.

She was beautiful though, the type of girl you’d expect to be with a man like him. Honestly, it wasn’t hard to see why he left.

_So close no matter how far_  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are

The dull roar of an engine actually brought me back, the familiar sound sending waves of comfort throughout my being. I didn’t have to turn around to know I had been found. It was one of those moments that you knew, no matter what someone, somewhere was looking out for you.

“You okay?” His voice was quiet, hesitant.

“I’m fine.” My own voice quivered, fresh tears threatening to spill.

He said nothing more, instead he wrapped his arms around me. It was one of those hugs that let you know that you were not alone. That’s the funny thing about love; it comes in all shapes and sizes. As long as you remind yourself of that every now and again, the pain becomes a little less.

I may have lost a lover, but in the end I found family.  

_And nothing else matters_  
  



End file.
